


[art] fight you for it

by lostphysics (afterism)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Kissing, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterism/pseuds/lostphysics
Summary: Is strip sparring a thing? It's a thing.
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Minn-Erva (Marvel)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 76
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	[art] fight you for it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucymonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucymonster/gifts).



  



End file.
